a little one
by yume no mizuki
Summary: En fait, j'ai juste réécrit nuages et soleil, ma première fanfic. Il y aura sas doute des changements dans l'histoire, je sais pas trop. TokitoXAkira
1. Chapter 1

Au mois de novembre, les nuages cachent le soleil et jettent leur voile terne sur la ville

Par ce gris jour de novembre, les nuages taciturnes cachaient le soleil et jetaient un voile terne sur la ville.

Les heures, grises et mornes s'écoulaient lentement, monotones. Ce cours, d'ailleurs était tout aussi ennuyeux. Akira écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur sciences, Hishigi, lire ses notes d'une voix froide, impersonnelle aux élèves dont la plupart somnolait. Hishigi, tout de noir vêtu, comme d'habitude, faisait comme partie du décor presque monochrome de la vie de lycéen. Akira soupira. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt s'entraîner au maniement de ses sabres jumeaux ? Pourquoi était-il assis sur une chaise inconfortable à écouter des adultes déblatérer et répéter des choses qu'il savait déjà pour la majorité ? Ah, ça c'est parce que sa petite sœur, Yuya, avait étrangement insisté pour qu'il aille en cours et ait de bons diplômes. Sur ce point là, elle pouvait être chiante, mais à un point…Et cela faisait plus penser au comportement d'une mère que d'une petite sœur. Malgré tout ce qu'Akira pouvait dire, il adorait Yuya et avait cédé, une fois de plus, à la forte volonté de la blonde.

Et Akira soupirait une deuxième fois devant sa faiblesse, lorsque, soudain, on frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Les élèves, en un même élan, levèrent enfin la tête pour se tourner vers la porte, avec le vain espoir d'un évènement, n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette journée insipide.

La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à la longue chevelure lumineuse et au visage serein du directeur Muramasa. Celui-ci s'effaça pour que la personne derrière lui puisse entrer. Akira eut alors le souffle coupé. C'était Elle. Une jeune fille à la frêle silhouette, la peau pâle, et aux cheveux courts blonds tirant sur le vert. Quelque chose chez elle rappelait le directeur. Peut-être étaient-ils parents. Elle affichait ouvertement un air blasé que détrompaient ses yeux étonnamment clairs. En effet, ceux- ci traduisaient une colère, ou une vexation qui était dans les deux cas inexplicable aux yeux d'Akira.

« Voici Tokito, une nouvelle élève qui se joindra à vous pour le reste de l'année et peut-être plus, j'ose espérer.» annonça Muramasa.

Hishigi lui désigna ensuite une place au fond de la classe qui était miraculeusement restée vide. Alors qu'elle passait devant Akira, celui-ci put remarquer les sourcils froncés, la petite bouche légèrement pincée, les yeux étincelants de haine comme la négligence de l'uniforme qu'elle portait : sa chemise avait le col défait, laissant entre-apercevoir la naissance du coup délicat, non rentrée dans la jupe noire, la cravate dont le nœud avait été fait à la va-vite et les longues chaussettes rayées noires et vertes couvrant une belle paire de jambes. Même ses cheveux étaient en bataille, toutefois pas assez pour qu'on puisse la qualifier de décoiffée.

Une question trottait encore dans la tête d'Akira : pourquoi a-t-elle l'air en colère ?

Alors qu'un faible rayon de soleil réussit à percer le voile épais des nuages, Akira ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'ennuyait déjà beaucoup moins.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi, lorsque je pense à Muramasa

Alors que Tokito passait entre les tables pour gagner la place que lui avait montrée le prof, elle passa devant un garçon, ou plutôt un jeune homme.

Des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux d'un bleu profond et un visage à faire se damner n'importe quel saint ou archange, ce qui la marqua le plus, c'était cette sensation d'être observée dans ses moindres détails, alors que la personne en question n'avait absolument pas l'air de la regarder, pas même un seul coup d'œil. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas pour lui.

A part, bien sûr, cette sensation qui d'habitude lui est si désagréable mais qui, pour une fois, ne la dérangeait pas tant, l'intriguait même.

Assise, elle repensa aux paroles de ce maudit salopard. « qui se joindra à vous pour le reste de l'année et peut-être plus, j'ose espérer.» Quel baratineur ! Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée pendant plus de 16 ans et maintenant, il voudrait lui faire croire qu'il aimerait avoir sa fille chérie à ses côtés ? Pffff.

Elevée par Fubuki, un homme à l'abondante chevelure blanche et à la musculature impressionnante sans pour autant ressembler à du bodybuilding, alors que sa mère était morte l'année après sa naissance suite à une grave maladie, Tokito en est arrivée à développer une haine et un mépris sans borne pour ce père qui a abandonné une femme et son propre enfant.

Fubuki avait peut-être disparu, momentanément, elle en était sûre, de sa vie mais ce n'était pas par peur ni par délaissement, c'est juste qu'il se consacrait entièrement à ses affaires et à ses idéologies. Et puis, il avait pris la peine de l'élever, sans rien demander ni recevoir en retour.

Elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne et ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, car, où qu'il puisse être, elle était certaine qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, et avec les honneurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ainsi, Fubuki était la seule faille dans cette armure qu'elle s'était constituée lorsqu'elle avait vu les autres parents accueillir leurs enfants, alors de son âge, à bras ouverts, avec un sourire éclatant, les chouchoutant, prenant soin d'eux comme de la prunelle de leurs yeux, accourant avec précipitation et un peu de panique quand l'un d'eux tombait. Tokito s'était alors sentie isolée, écartée de cet îlot de bonheur. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle se relevait toute seule, n'avait pas de personne à qui demander de l'aide, et devait se protéger elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait osé, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, mêler Fubuki à ses problèmes risibles par rapport aux lourds devoirs d'adulte incombant à son tuteur.

Elle avait ensuite essayé de se faire des amis mais, tous, sans exception, lui tournait le dos dès qu'ils savaient pour son don. Ou alors c'était au cours de machinations futiles dont elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité qu'elle était privée de ses amies qui préféraient aller dans tel ou tel groupe dit populaire.

A force d'essuyer solitude et trahisons, le cœur de Tokito s'était durci, et pour éviter de se couvrir ainsi de blessures lui brûlant les yeux, elle avait peu à peu érigé une forteresse autour d'elle, ne faisant confiance à personne, excepté Fubuki. Tout, seule, abandonnée, livrée à elle-même, tout sauf ces blessures insupportables.

Seulement, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce lycée, en terminale, elle n'avait passé que des journées véritablement détestables.

Primo, son foutu père était le directeur et apparemment, les élèves l'appréciaient énormément, aussi les éloges à son égard pleuvait de tous les côtés, à tout moment. Tokito devait fournir un effort draconien pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles et partir en courant, tout en gueulant ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Et parce qu'elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans, elle devait subir ce cataclysme tous les maudits jours d'école. Les jours où elle n'en pouvait décidemment plus, elle allait sur le toit, sont l'accès est interdit mais dont elle s'est procurée un double, pour fumer. Et, pour se remonter le moral, elle se disait qu'au moins elle n'était pas forcée d'habiter chez lui, ni de le voir tous les jours et encore moins de lui parler.

Secundo, elle commençait à avoir des problèmes cardiaques. Cela avait commencé très rapidement, dès le premier jour. Tout d'abord il y avait eut cette sensation bizarre, et puis cela avait dégénéré. Lorsqu'il jouait au basket par exemple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, rapide, agile et précis. Son cœur battait très vite, tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle le remarqua malgré le fait que toute son attention était tendue vers lui. Agacée par cette attirance pour lui, elle se demanda qui pouvait-il bien être. Et ces groupies écervelées qui criaient comme des malades commençaient à lui casser les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient à gueuler : « Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa !! C'est Akira ! Akira ! Akira ! ».

Elle espéra qu'elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec ces filles surexcitées qui sautillaient à côté d'elle. Au moins elle avait appris son nom. Akira. Et son problème recommença. Sauf que cette fois-ci, son cœur manqua un battement.

Ugh, sentiment immonde, terrifiant. Non, elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse. Jamais. Elle se l'était juré. Un des meilleurs moyens pour se retrouver couverte de blessures, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, vu et observé. Décidemment, pas moyen qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Et encore moins d'un garçon qui avait un fan club au lycée avec un nombre indéterminé de membres.


End file.
